Prefects
by Hitch3
Summary: My first Fanfiction so take it easy on the reviews. What would happen if Harry became a prefect? Would it affect his friendship with Ron and Hermione? I think so. Here is how I think it would go. H/Hr
1. A Prefect Surprise

Story Name: Prefects

Ship: H/Hr

Summary: What would happen if Harry became a prefect? Would it affect his friendship with Ron and Hermione? I think so. Here is how I think it would go.

Disclaimer:I do not any of the characters or any places. I have simply changed the story around and re-written it in my way.

* * *

A sigh of relief came from a fifteen year old Harry Potter as he looked down onto letter. The letter said what books he needed for his Fifth Year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his Fifth Year books were cheap this year. He didn't really care for himself, he had a small fortune left by his parents. He was more concerned for his best friend, Ron Weasley, since Ron and his family were poor. Fred and George (Ron's brothers) had secretly been given the Triwizard Cup Winnings as starting money for their joke shop from Harry, so Fred and George were not exactly poor.

Harry won the Triwizard cup, but not all went to plan during the third task. The cup turned out to be a portkey that landed Harry and Cedric right at the incarnation of Lord Voldemort. Cedric was killed, Harry fought of Voldemort for the fourth time and Harry came back to Hogwarts with his name mud. Since Voldemort was back, Dumbledore re-united the Order of the Pheonix, a team that would fight Voldemort.

Right now Harry was staying at the Orders HQ, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had just received his letters for the equipment needed for school. "What the?" he thought out loud. There was an extra letter. Slowly he opened it out came a letter and a badge. His eyes opened with shock. He checked the envelope. It had his name on it. He picked up the badge and stared at it. There on the badge was a P, a P for Prefect.

There was the sound of steps and then the door flew open and in came his second best friend, Hermione. "Harry did you, did you get it?"Her eyes darted to his hand and back up to him. "You did, you did, i'm one to!"she squealed with all the excitement in the world. She ran to him and pulled him into a bear hug. He patted her awkwardly on the back. She kept hugging him for what seemed like ages, then pulled back and said:"I expect dinner will be ready soon" then walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Harry decided to go down with Hermione but he barely made it down half-way before he bumped face to face with Hermione again. "Don't go down there," she warned "They're throwing us a party for being Prefects". "Wait, how do you know?" asked Harry. "Extendable Ears, Fred and George invented them,"Hermione answered with a smirk. Before he could ask how much they cost she was running up the stairs to her room. Harry walked back up to his bedroom, making a mental note to buy one from Fred and George.

The party that night was excellent. There was a banner that had been bewitched to say _**CONGRATS HARRY AND HERMIONE, THE TWO NEW GRIFFINDOR PREFECTS**_ and food that was fit for a king. After everyone had eaten Mrs Weasley had to actually smack Fred and George to stop them from flinging Dungbombs around the room. She then told everyone to go to bed since it was already getting late, but Harry knew that the real reason was because Mrs Weasley was sick of Fred and George. Harry went to bed with a full stomach, and happy thoughts of how, two nights from now, he would be sleeping comfortably in his four-poster bed at Hogwarts.

One morning and one night later Harry was packing everything into his trunk. It was only six o'clock in the morning but Number Twelve Grimmuald Place was buzzing and every so often a yell would come from Mrs Weasley. They they took the Knight Bus to Kings Cross and loaded their trunks and (for Harry) cages. They walked through the barrier and onto the Hogwarts Express, Ron leading the way. "C'mon, hurry, if we go quickly we will be able to get a clear compartment. Harry and Hermione cast nervous glances at each other. "Ron mate, we have to go to the Prefects carriage", Harry said quietly. "We'll be back soon" Hermione said with a sad look on her face. "Fine, whatever, doesn't matter" Ron replied with a dull expression and with that, he walked off. Harry looked back with a slight look of look of disappointment. He didn't want his best friend to be sad, in fact, he would swap places any time. Harry decided to leave this matter for later, and turned back to walk to the Prefects compartment.

* * *

So how do you like it? Good, bad, great? Just review and tell me how to improve!


	2. Chapter 2

just working on this chap so shut it


End file.
